Tonight, I'll Be Your Naughty Girl
by outlawqueenbey44
Summary: Regina is annoyed she can't go to the Beyonce Concert, so in turn, Mal decides her girlfriend is entitled to a personal concert. This is a one shot written for @audreyslove on twitter cause she is amazing. It's very M.


_**So this is all for Lisa ( audreyslove) because she deserves it and it's officially popped my DragonQueen smut cherry. So enjoy!**_

 _ **Regina is bummed she and Mal didn't get tickets to Beyonce - therefore Mal decides to put on her own personal "concert" for Regina - with a strip tease to start it off.**_

It's not fair - absolutely, ridiculously, soul suckingly unfair. She had asked for time off months ago, but no; Gold had to be a complete ass and "forget" she wanted this one night off. One night! She never takes days off, gets in trouble for working herself to the bone by nearly everyone, but the one time she asks, weeks in advance, it burns up in her face.

She had to turn the radio off nearly two hours ago, the irritation overwhelming as station after station rejoiced and played nothing but the songs she couldn't wait to see live….had waited years to see live, knew every damn line, every beat drop, each heart crying word.

Yet here she sits, in her office, eyeing the clock that is well past the point where her idol had hit the stage, knowing that at this moment she was stomping like a Queen across the stage, singing like a god forsaken angel to those who didn't have a complete twat for a boss.

She should quit. Mal has told her time and time again this job isn't worth the blood sweat and tears. Regina knows it's not. After nine years there has been a bare minimum raise in her salary and only one promotion...to Gold's assistant. Which basically equates to being his servant 24/7. Grumbling she stares back down at the bank reports, a blur of numbers by now as her brain begins to ache. Two more hours, a hundred and twenty minutes and she will be done, can drown herself in a nice bottle of merlot and hopefully entice Mal into giving her a foot massage.

Her phone buzzes, a smile parting on Regina's lips at the name...well rather the lipstick and lips emoji that replaces the name, but elicits the same reaction - that low burning fire at the thought of her girlfriend waiting at home. How she managed to snag Mal Draeke will forever be beyond her, all creamy long alabaster legs that wrap around Regina's waist, the beautiful full curves god-given to fit perfectly into her hands, thick plump red lips - oh god, her lips, they are sin itself - dark sapphire blue eyes and long silk curling blonde hair.

Her girlfriend is a goddess reincarnate, an unattainable peak of beauty, fluxing between feigning sweet innocence in public to being a downright animal behind private doors. The flush of heat between Regina's thighs is nothing new, is really a near constant since Mal had first turned her gaze on her. One beautiful night in a pub that had Regina's entire world flipped completely upside down, and fuck is it ever fantastic from this angle.

It's short, a simple "you need to come home" - straight to the chase, with a hint of dominance, well not really a hint, the intention is clear as day. Mal needs her home. Which means her girlfriend has something planned. She types out a quick response back, "why, miss me?" flirty in nature and sets her phone back down, only to let out a breathless chuckle as it vibrates not 30 seconds later. Blush rushes in her cheeks, hot and bubbling at the photo that illuminates her screen.

A simple black chair, red silk scarves draped across it, a blind-fold hanging off the top edge...the added text of "please" has Regina's heart hammering hard, licking her suddenly dry lips, thighs clenching together, squirming just enough to feel the slickness that trails between.

Gold can wait -

She's not speeding exactly...just making really great time home….the usual 15 minutes cut down into 10 as their townhouse comes into view, a single light glowing, though the rest of the house is dark. She's not running up the steps….just going at a quick pace….nothing more, and her hands do not shake in the slightest as she fumbles incessantly with her house keys, cursing slightly as the white oak door finally swings open.

"Mal?"

Nothing...no answer. It's not an entirely odd greeting, her sex on a stick girlfriend likes to play these games. Cat and mouse. Prey and predator. Her purse thuds on the ground, jacket shrugged off quickly as she throws her keys into the glass dish on the side table. "Mal, babe where are you?"...still silent. Okay, she wants to play….let's play. Regina grins, flicking on the hallway light, her heels clicking gently on the hardwood floors as she moves into the living room, only to find it empty.

The kitchen is quiet too, which really only leaves upstairs for Mal to be hiding. Bouncing lightly on the steps, a smile breaks on her face as she edges the door open, "Mal?" … it's empty. The bed is perfectly made, not a wrinkle on the duvet, the bathroom light off. Well, what the hell….

The house is too damn quiet, and the budding needy ache between Regina's thighs has officially been stamped out. Groaning, she calls out a few more times, opening whatever doors she can, and it seems that she is alone. Stalking heavily back down the steps, she walks into the kitchen, reaching for a glass to fill with her favorite red wine. Maybe Mal had to run out...though she would have said something...it's entirely possible she supposes.

It's in the second before Regina goes to turn, a warm body is suddenly pressed up against her back, long fingers curling around the crystal wine glass, a smile breaking across Regina's face as she inhales, greedily sucking in the fragrance which clings to Mal's skin, the amber bergamot perfume she wears, tasting warm spiced vanilla, thick and sexy, slightly smoked with a hint of black currant. It's Yves Saint Laurent, an expensive bottle of dangerous, sultry gold, aptly branded "Opium" - a drug indeed.

Her stomach tightens on reflex as a hand glides along the silk blouse, gripping lightly before sliding up to rest under her breast, a blonde curl swinging to land over Regina's shoulder as thick plush lips find the column of her neck, sucking lightly on olive skin.

"Hi, sweetness"

There is something about the thick timber of Mal's voice that has a fire burning once more between Regina's thighs - it's long drawled out husky quality, spoken so softly, that has her knees slightly buckling, a pulse of electricity running up her spine.

"What are you doing?" Regina huffs out as Mal's fingers trace along the plastic buttons of her shirt, plucking and twisting as her lips move to the corner of Regina's jaw, nipping just hard enough to elicit a slight hiss from her girlfriend.

She has the entire night planned out, down to the last infinite detail and there is no slowing down, not after the put out pout on Regina's face after she realized they couldn't go to the concert. Regina may not be able to see Beyonce, but Mal will bring Beyonce to Regina (or at least some version she hopes will do the trick).

"I'm gonna cut right to the chase," she murmurs heavily, letting her tongue dart out to lick Regina's earlobe, grinning triumphantly at the sharp inhale and light tremble in Regina's ribs under her palm.

"Some women were made….But me, myself?..."

"Are you serenading me with Beyonce right now?"

Mal smiles, leaning completely over Regina's shoulder to catch her whiskey brown eyes, eyes that have slightly darkened past their usual color, dilated enough that she knows her girlfriend is secretly loving this. "Well, I know how upset you were about not getting to go to the concert tonight"

"So you are bringing the concert to me?" Regina murmurs against Mals lips, twisting just enough to catch her mouth in a quick full bodied kiss, the wetness pooling at the low vibration of Mal's chuckle.

"I like to think that I was created….For a special purpose….," Mal's hands slide up to cup Regina's breasts, squeezing gently, her own arousal igniting at the feeling of hard nipples pressing into the silk fabric.

She loves it to no end that Regina wears thin bras, usually lace with silk bordered cups, incredible, barely there scraps of material and nothing, absolutely nothing, has Mal's mouth watering more than the thought of her girlfriends pink, rose colored nipples straining against said lace, begging to be sucked on, nipped at, tugged and twisted just hard enough to have Regina keening.

"What's more special than you?"

Mal's tongue is warm as it slides up Regina's neck, a thin trail of wetness coasting from the bottom of her neck to the base of her jaw, leaving a small nip at the soft skin just underneath her earlobe. And Regina squirms, inhales a heavy panting breath, hard and hitched as her breasts are rolled and kneaded from behind. She feels it before she sees it, the slide of silk over her eyes, voiding her sight as Mal curls around to kiss the underside of her jaw.

"Follow me."

It's not really like she has much of a choice, what with being blindfolded and tugged softly along, her heels clicking along the stone kitchen floor fading out to squish on carpet, and if her blueprinted house memory serves her right, they are heading towards the den.

The scratching of Mal's long fingernails on her forearm tickle, a feathered touch eliciting goosebumps up her arms, stroking that fire between her thighs as she follows slowly, butterflies bouncing around in her stomach with every step.

Apple Pie...warm baked apple pie. Regina's jaw waters at the smell of her candles, ones that have obviously been burning for a few hours, long enough to thicken the room like a blanket. Mal's hands move to grip around her waist, cool silk sliding on her skin, the heat of her palms soaking through with each passing caress from hips to just under her breasts. She's definitely close, Mal, the warmth of her breath ghosting along Regina's lips, that part in anticipation of tasting her girlfriend, licking the sugary sweet taste of her tongue. She moans at the thought, a feeble needy whimper that has Mal's husky chuckle vibrating against her cheek.

"Babe...please,"

"Please what, sweetness?"

"Kiss me."

Regina is not one to beg, not usually, but her nipples are tight and itching against the lace of her bra, the matching pair of knickers already slick and clinging between her thighs. She needs some damn attention there, anything, a hand, a mouth, god please maybe even her vibrator. Clenching her legs tight she stands still, chasing the lingering affection marks Mal leaves on her face with her lips, teasing to the corner of her mouth but never fully kissing her.

It's maddening.

"Mal," she breathes out through her nose as her girlfriend has the apparent audacity to move away, leaving Regina standing alone and blind in the middle of their den, flushed and frankly extremely horny.

A piano, five chords that make Regina drip with want, echoes out a dark, slow, jazzed melodic beat.. _has she told Mal she loves her lately?_ She most certainly is going to after this. Definitely is going to cherish in whatever way her lover so desires. The music vibrates into her skin, a low drumming sent straight down her spine as the words start, husky, drawling, and teasing against the gentle chime.

 _Can she come from just listening to a song? To this version of the song..._

Mal smiles, turning from the speaker to see Regina, standing where she was left, rocking slightly in the tall black stilettos, a slight tension in her legs framed by a black tight skirt, rouge blush on her cheeks and chest visible now that her plum purple blouse has been partially undone, and there it is...the hint of black lace. She flares, groans low as she watches Regina's tongue licking along her lower lip.

She wants that lip.

Slipping back over, she presses full to Regina, cupping the back of her head, threading through her long chocolate hair, possessing her mouth, hard, tasting and soaking the rich velvet of Regina's lips. She is a sin, a perfectly packaged sin Mal is going to absolutely devour.

But she needs her girlfriend naked first.

Humming against the column of Regina's throat, her fingers move deftly to her front, popping out the small plastic buttons, tugging the silk top out from the waist hem of the black skirt. The song mellows in the background as Mal returns to cup Regina's breasts, squeezing them together, thumbing the pink nipples that peak through the intricate threadwork as she purrs the lyrics into her skin " _I touch on you more and more every time_ ," moving along her collarbone, sucking little red marks, revelling in the slight quiver in Regina's breath, the tiny arch of her back, pressing her breasts further into Mal's hands.

She loves her breasts, could easy climax herself from just fondling her girlfriends perfect fucking bust.

Regina is going to go insane before this night is over, absolutely crazed with puddling desire as Mal continues to attend to her tits, murmuring low between each suckle on the swells " _When you leave…_ " slowly dragging the cups of her bra down… " _I'm begging you not to go_ " ...the moment of chilled air replaced by the heat of Mal's mouth as she draws the hard buds out, licking and swirling her tongue around each one.

"Mal…O-Oh...God," Regina puffs, sucking in hard, matching the suction that is on her nipples right now. It sparks and fires, pulsing hot downward where she is wet and whimpering; the clenching of her legs together feebly attempting to give some friction.

She hears Mal smile, and Regina whines as her mouth is claimed once more in suckling kisses between the vibrato of Mal's voice, thrumming low, " _Got me lookin so crazy night now,"_ hands palming her ass, "... _your love,"_ fondling and toying with the clasp at the back, " _got me lookin so crazy right now_ ," a thigh moving in between Regina's own, spreading her slightly as she drips, "... _your touch."_

Her knees shake, giving out slightly when Mal moves the silk off her body, groaning as the zipper of her skirt starts to pull apart under Mal's fingers, slow and torturous as the song keeps playing, ridiculously ironic as she listens to the words glide out. Crazy in Love, she is crazy in love, going crazy right now, but she loves it, craves it, will do anything to have it.

She feels Mal's hands move back to her hips, tugging at her skirt till it falls from her body, pooling around her heels, and Regina smirks to herself at the gritted moan she hears seeping from her love. She knows Mal adores her in lace, is usually the one to pick out her lingerie in the mornings, and today's surely doesn't disappoint. Black and silk trimmed with a hint of dark red threading throughout, matching the lace panties that cut along her ass cheeks, a dark ruby suspender belt tight across her lower abdomen, attaching to garters and sheer black stockings.

"You are so sexy, Gina," hands finding their way to snap the buckles on her thighs, "so incredibly sexy." And then she is walking backwards, being slowly guided till her back hits the soft wallpaper behind her.

Pressing lightly on Regina's chest, flushing her back against the wall, Mal moves down, giving a mandatory suck on her pert and darkened nipples, before slowly lowering herself down till she is situated where Regina is throbbing just beneath the black and red lingerie.

"Hands on the wall."

 _Oh God._

Heat runs through Regina as she swallows and nods, shakily pressing her sweaty palms back, hitching in her breathing as she feels the suspender belt being pushed up, slowly, too slow for what she knows is hopefully coming as her sodden lower self is exposed.

It's involuntary and needy, the slight jutting of her hips towards Mal's tongue that is currently tracing wet lines along her taut skin, teasing as it coasts from side to side, teething little bites at the junction of her hips. Has she mentioned she is going to go crazy before this night is over. Insanity, this type of wild, burning spiking insanity, she could live with it...maybe.

Surely Mal knows just how soaked she is, it's coated on the inside of her thighs for christ sake, not six inches from where her girlfriend continues to sample on her skin.

"Spread your legs, babe."

 _Finally, Thank You!_

Doing as she is told, her feet shuffle wider, legs shaking slightly as Mal's fingernail scratch up the back of her thighs, cupping her ass and squeezing gently. "Are you enjoying this?"

It's a stupid question as Regina laughs breathlessly, nodding behind the blindfold as she twitches beneath Mal's wandering hands. What Regina likes more; Mal's hands or her tongue could still be debated, the woman is a god send with both. Hands, she figures right now, hands that are tugging down her panties that stick for a half moment to her lower lips before falling to the ground.

"Step," Mal pats her ankle, lifting just enough to remove one foot, "and the other."

"God, I'm so wet, Mal," she huffs, fingers digging into her palms as Mal gives her a lazy lick up the inside of her thigh. The low vibration of Mal's throaty chuckle of "Are you now?" pulsing into her core. She needs Mal's mouth, so so bad. "O-oh fu-ck" Regina hisses as two long fingers swipe through her from behind, tucking between her thighs, not missing the heated breath that Mal blows out at feeling her arousal. The song behind them beats out, crescendoing high as those perfect fingers sink into her, one at first, teasing and testing before pulling back and letting a second stretch in.

"You are wet, aren't you my love," Mal gleams as she dips down for a gentle swift lick, holding Regina's stomach back with a palm as she thrusts slowly in and out with her fingers, "so, so wet."

Regina's hummed agreement is beyond ridiculous, breathy and pinched as her head hits the back of the wall with a thud, Mal's "Careful, sweetness," only making her want flare higher as her thumb moves to circle her clit, rubbing up and down, circling over and over again. "I've been thinking about doing this to you all day," Mal mutters between kisses on Regina's thighs, "how you taste," she licks a steady pressure on her clit, once, twice, three times, between Regina's whimpers, "having this song in the background as you came on my tongue." she sucks hard on the bud, getting that tight moan she daydreams about "Would you like that, Gina?"

"Yes."

Mal chuckles at the one word response, clearly Regina _is_ enjoying this, she usually does Mal thinks with a spark of pride as her fingers shift and press, seeking out until that low, husky noise, pleasure filled escapes Regina. "Just there?". It's a rhetorical question really, she knows every inch of her girlfriend's body, the spots that make her tick, quiver, squirm and if she rubs just right…"holy fuck, Mal"...there is it, jackpot.

The tremble in her thighs hits her hard, a clouded notion that if Mal continues to eat her out whilst finger fucking her from behind like this, well, Regina usually orgasms _hard ,_ hard enough that her quaking legs surely won't hold her up. She wants to be laying down for this, but it feels so _good, so damn fucking good_ , the steady pumping of Mal's fingers, her tongue that laps at her clit, she can stand here for a bit longer at least and pray to god Mal will brace her when she does fall.

Her hips twitch on a particularly hard suck, Regina's _ah fuck!_ spurring Mal on between her thighs, suckling again and again, teething gently but it sends hot burning fire through Regina as she claws that the wall behind her. They can fix the wallpaper should her nails accidentally scratch through it, and Mal could hardly be annoyed with her, what with it basically being her fantastic fault and all.

She's right there, on that tensing spot, thumping hard from behind, in and out, in and out, and Regina's mouth drops open, greedily pulling in as much thick apple spiced air as she can, gasping and letting out full bodied moans as that tumultuous peak rises. She's gonna come hard, so goddamn hard, and it's going to be amazing. Mal pulls her thighs further apart, baring her clit fully; swollen and pulsating as she dives back in, lapping and sucking demandingly, one hand pressing Regina's rising hips back against the wall, the other still relentlessly curling into the wet warmth of her core.

Grinding her head back into the wall with a throaty scream, Regina's jaw trembles, body arching against Mal's hand, her eyes rolling back behind the blindfold as she starts to come, a breathy "don't stop" escaping as her walls swell and soak Mal's fingers, her girlfriend dutifully murmuring _she won't_ into her lips, letting Regina rock hard against her hand, bucking and writhing against the wall as she chases her high. "Oh….oh god….Mal…fuck" - she hisses, the wall paper most certainly stripped in fingernail lines as that beautiful coil tightens, tensing everything from toe to nose, churning, winding, bubbling, "..shit..o-oh fuck, I'm gonna come" Regina hitches, breathy and high, Mal taking the cue to suck hard on her clit, and over Regina goes. Grinding and jerking through her blissful scream, her orgasm tremoring across her entire body as she arches off the wall, knees on cue start to buckle, and she waits to fall, but Mal is there, holding her steady at her hips, keeping her upright as the fire slowly simmers back down.

"Jesus" Regina breathes. Shakingly placing her hands around Mal's neck; who's now stood up, using her long legged lover for support, while she steadies herself. "Fuck, that was…"

"Incredible" Mal chimes in, nipping at Regina's lips, her taste melding together on adjoining tongues. "You are incredible", she strokes along Regina's hip bones, toying with the red suspender belt thoughtfully, fingers flexing and massaging lightly against the smooth skin.

"Thank you"

Mal smiles, kissing Regina full as she lifts the blindfold off, finding hazy eyes blinking quickly against the new found lighted surroundings. "You" one kiss…"are most"...two and three more…"welcome my love" a last lingering one behind Regina's ear, chocolate tendrils floating around her. She smells like richness, Regina, this deep warm rose with a hint of caramel, she smells like home.

"The song's over"

Mal snickers into Regina's neck, nipping playfully at her pulse point before pulling back, stepping into Regina's body fully, pressing her back into the wall with a devious arched brow. "It is..." she grins, waiting for her love to ask for more, knows she will, but it's nice when Regina begs like this, it makes Mal burn hot.

Licking her lips, Regina stares at Mal's mouth, thick plump lipstick smudged lips, lips she would definitely like to kiss again right now. "Ah, ah, ah" - Mal's index finger blocks her path, pulling down slightly on Regina's lower lip to open her mouth fractionally "surely you didn't think I'd only have two songs for tonight". Regina swallows thick, sucking the pad of Mal's finger that has dipped into her mouth, mimicking the action it was just performing between her thighs before sliding back out, tapping Regina's lips once more as Mal pulls back.

"Sit."

She can't move. Can't figure out how to make her legs obey the command of her girlfriend, not when they still feel like jello beneath her. She lolls back, resting against the wall, breathing the apple spice and bergamot incense around her. "Come on," Mal pats her ass, tugging her hips forward with a husky laugh and Regina has no choice but to do just that, follows on shaky legs to a single black lacquer chair, adorned with silver studs, padded back, and claw feet. It's Mal's office chair Regina realizes, brought specifically back from her downtown office. They've used it before, once or twice when Regina has surprised Mal on a lunch break. Wonderfully, they have figured out it has enough space for legs to slide deliciously through, letting hips settle against hips, rolling and grind without the issue of arm rests getting in the way.

The sweat on her body makes her slide a touch on the leather backing as Mal presses her down, standing tall and leggy in front of her...fully clothed she realizes rather ruefully. She comments on that fact, eyeing Mal's body with a raised brow. But her blonde bombshell of a lover simply smirks, leans heavy over Regina, gripping the armrests with one hand, the other dragging a long dark purple nail down Regina's sternum with a hum.

"Be patient, sweetness." Mal catches Regina's lips quickly, far too quickly for Regina's liking, but Mal is sinking between her legs, spreading them slightly. Her eyes roll into the back of her head as she feels Mal's plump lips teasing the inside of her legs. "You okay to be bound?"

Regina's heart glows at the question posed from between her thighs, even in the midst of half dazed post orgasm bliss, there is safety. Safety in Mal. She's changed Regina's entire world, from the rather docile button up missionary style life into something more freeing. "Babe?"

They trade a smile as Regina nods, stretching her hands to wrap around the ends of the armrests, and she waits, moans as the slide of silk caresses one ankle and then the next, tight but not uncomfortable, enough room she can still writhe and shift. Mal kisses the back of each palm before securing Regina's wrists in dainty perfect little bows that drape long to the ground.

She leaves Regina to squirm, testing out the bonds before sinking down into the chair. She could get used to this, having her girl all flushed and giddy. Maybe they shouldn't go to the Nicki Minaj concert next month either. Flicking through her ipod, she lands on one of their favourites, a dark sultry classic she has heard Regina belting out in the shower on countless occasions.

"Of course you would," Regina breathes out from behind her. Mal turns to find a thick lower lip being bitten down on, chocolate wasted eyes smoldering as the first few beats chimes out. Smirking, Mal sways back, letting her hips roll forward as she steps a tall black heel in between Regina's thighs, toeing the red lace at the junction of her groin. "So you think I'm overdressed?"

Regina nods, eyes flicking between the teasing action low down and Mals' bright blue eyes.

"Would you like me to undress for you?"

Another nod, accompanied by a strained _Yes._

"I like you this way, all tied up. Makes me feel like a very naughty girl." It's supposed to be sexy, and Regina finds it sexy, but the small blush that creeps into Mal's cheeks is rather adorable, a hint of shy behind the hard armour, and that….that is definitely sexy.

Regina swallows thickly, focusing on the small, round, plastic buttons that strain on Mal's chest. She knows Mal likes her breasts, but it is a little joke between the two of them that Regina carries the bottom, Mal the top, and Mal's breasts are something indescribable. She'd be lying to say she isn't envious of their fullness, their vanilla colored softness, how they sit so goddamn deliciously in every article of clothing. Perfect, ample, creamy swells.

" _I'm feelin' sexy,"_ The words glide out, as Mal thumbs the buttons on her sheer plum blouse, popping them open torturously slow; " _I wanna hear you say my name " —_ The top four buttons are taken care of, revealing a raven black satin bra, clipped together in the front by a small diamond clasp. " _If you can reach me,"_ Mal turns, winking sinfully as she lets the garment fall from her shoulders, " _You can feel my burning flame."_

She is on fire, Regina is certain, as she drools over the flawless porcelain ivory skin of Mal's back. The fact she is tied down is suddenly more of an aggravation than a perk as her fingers twitch, begging to touch the creamy skin. Everything feels far too tight and yet completely loose at the same time as Mal saunters back over, swaying her hips in that way that has Regina's mouth watering, heart thumping and slickness between her thighs flushing back. She tries to smile, but it comes out as a whimper, a sad, pathetic horny whimper now that her girlfriend is toying with the straps of her bra, letting them fall and snap back into place. Has she mentioned how god fucking much she loves Mal's breasts? The way they are so bloody plump, full, soft, just begging (at least in Regina's mind) to be attended to.

They are pressed into her face, inches away from her mouth as Mal leans over her, gripping the back of the chair, letting her still unfortunately pant clad thighs settle over Regina's hips. She shouldn't have those on. They need to come off. And she is about to voice her opinion, but the words catch in her throat as her own breast is palmed, squeezed and tortured behind the red lace. " _Tonight I'll be your naughty girl."_ Lips connect to Regina's neck, sucking lightly between teething nips. It's enough to have Regina writhing in this seat and fucking aggravating ties. She should never let Mal tie her down. It's unfair. She has free reign to massage, pluck and twist an apparently free nipple, while Regina can do nothing but clench her thighs together, hoping to abate the fire between her legs. " _I know you want my body."_

Yes. Yes she does want Mal's body. Wants it unclothed and doing all the sinful things she knows it can. "Mal," Regina breathes, hitching and swallowing as fingers trail behind her back, deftly unclipping Regina's bra and letting it fall to her lap. She groans, dropping her head to the back of the leather chair at Mal's chuckle, amused by her tactic.

"You are killing me"

"Mmmm, I think you rather like it" Mal smiles, giving into the pouting lips of Regina. Just for a second she can allow herself to just kiss her love, striptease can take a back seat, just for a moment. She loves kissing Regina. Loves everything about the tight moans, suckling grip, whimpery little noises she makes.

"Let me touch you,"Mal grins at the request, her expression widening as Regina growls at her _not yet_ response. "Then at least take off your pants. Please babe."

Well, that is a desire she can certainly give into. With a last quick peck, she stands back up, letting Regina's dark eyes devour her body as she hums along to the words. " _I see you look me up and down,"_ toying with the button on her slacks. A peak of black lace slowly coming into view as Mal curls around Regina's body, reaching down for a moment from behind to fondle Regina once more, twisting her nipples between thumb and forefinger, letting the beauty arch into her hand, silently pleading for more before Mal pulls away. A heated whisper playing along to the dark melodious chords ghosts about Regina's ear, a soft husky, " _I love to love you baby."_

Mal winds around Regina, drawing the waistband of her pants down till she stands in nothing but her lingerie, blonde hair curling around her shoulders, and a very proud smirk on her face as Regina blows out a low moan, squirming and gripping the ends of the chair arms.

" _Let me sit this ass, on you."_

Oh for fucks sake, Mal is going to kill her... _that voice and this song...maybe she should thank Gold for screwing her over on the tickets…_ the nearly pained whine muffling as Mal turns and sinks between Regina's spread thighs, letting her perfect ass slide down to the floor, nails squeezing Regina's legs hard. She arches back, letting Regina's eyes graze down her body as she slides up, pressing every curve of her into her lover, till she is seated in her lap, giving a slow grind before rising up.

" _Let me take this off, will you watch me?"_

Mal turns, playing with the lace of her thong, letting it dip low enough to expose the junction of her hip and thigh before pulling it back up, much to Regina's vocal dismay. " _Don't take your eyes off me, watch me, babe."_ She straddles Regina once more, letting her heeled feet dangle through the arm holes, and more importantly, allowing them to press up without a breath of space in between one another.

" _If you like, you can touch it baby."_

Mal locks eyes with Regina, mouthing the next words " _Do you want to touch me baby?"_ It's laughable how quick Regina nods, breathing out an overtly greedy " _Yes."_ And she sends a silent thank god into the thick apple spiced air as she feels Mal reach back, deftly pulling all four bows that hold her down, freeing Regina to grab and squeeze every last inch of her lover.

Carding through Regina's hair, Mal adjusts, swirls a bit, and settles tight into her lap as Regina's hands grip at her hips, pulling her snug, groin to groin, at the perfect moment of the background song. Mal smiles, arches an eyebrow and leans into Regina's mouth, whispering huskily, "You rock hard…" Regina finishing the lyrics "I'll rock steady." Mal arches and Regina slides, grinding into one another, a hand on Mal's ass, one on Regina's bare breast, groping and playing as they rub against each other. The feeling of her girlfriend gyrating in her lap has another spread of wetness pooling between Regina's thigh, coating the insides, soaking the last lace garment that keeps her hidden. Graciously, before she has an utter meltdown from need, she feels Mal's hand carve down her stomach, snapping the little bow once before venturing further down.

She has to shift a touch, the upright angle annoyingly not allowing Mal to get full access to where she is boiling over. Sinking down into the chair, a heady moan escapes as Mal's fingers coast between her lips, spreading her, toying with her clit for a few torturous cursory rubs, before slipping down to her entrance. If it were anyone else, there would be a flush of embarrassment to be had over how fucking wet she is, but it's Mal, and Mal loves how sodden and drenched she finds Regina, lets her know with a grateful groan of her own as two fingers slip in with no resistance.

This is why she bought this chair, for this exact reason. Enough room that they can both sit on top of each other, have enough space for Mal to start pumping and curling her hand into Regina's cunt, while still leaving enough grounding support for Mal to lean back and grind on her own hand as it works Regina. And whilst she had intended to keep her brunette beauty tied up for much longer, it passes with a heated spike up her spine that it is so much better now that Regina's hands can grab, squeeze, and pull at her ass, spreading her from behind so that a matching pair of fingers can tease and "O-oh Fuck, Gina," hook into her.

She can't get deep enough, not like Mal is inside her, but thanks to a solid few years of practice, Regina knows exactly that if instead of curling up, she presses down and rubs just so, "Oh. My. God." There it is. A small chuckle passing Regina's lips as the lyrics behind them " _Hold me 'til I scream for air to breathe"_ chime out in ironic timing as Mal does just that. Arches hard, and pumps herself up and down onto Regina's hand and her own palm. Taking the upper hand for once tonight, Regina tugs one cup down, exposing Mal's pink hard nipple, latching on to the nub and sucking hard, nipping and biting not quite softly, given that Mal likes it a little rough. The pool that is dripping in her palm has her own arousal bubbling, just the feeling of Mal's walls clenching and tightening around her two fingers, fucking herself on them is doing ungodly sinful things to Regina.

The fact Mal's hand had stopped moving hasn't stopped Regina from squeezing and contracting around it, pulling her own climax to the forefront as Mal keens and writhes above her, the usual low husky timbered voice, giving out to a choppy, hitched, delicious high pitched melody of vulgar begging. Letting the saliva soaked nipple pop from her mouth, Regina grips Mal's chin hard, inhaling the shaky breaths from the blonde before catching her glazed over eyes. Nipping at Mal's bottom lip, Regina lets her tongue dip out to taste, humming prophetically to the words "Spend all your sins all over me babe, me, babe, me," pressing Mal's hips down as she curls her fingers up, her thumb finding Mal's swollen clit and rubbing hard as she fucks her from behind.

This is not at all what she had planned for tonight, but it feels so good, so fucking good, there isn't a hope in hell of stopping her orgasm now, not when her thighs are shaking and squeezing Regina's hips. A string of _ohfuckohfuck...don'tstop...please..ahhhh!..don'tstop_ whimpering out as she reaches her peak, bowing and keening as her climax hits, sparking up her entire body, hard enough that it has her fingernails digging into Regina's shoulder for support, leaning into the mouth that has descended back to her other breast, sucking at her nipple till it's too much.

The vibration of Regina's smug laugh has Mal pulling back as much as her jelly limbs will allow. "Rock it till waterfalls indeed" Regina grins, slapping Mal's behind with a dainty pat. Her arms wrap around Mal's slender waist as she slumps back into Regina, nuzzling into the chocolate locks with a heavy, sex happy exhale, kissing just above her ear before humming the rest of the song, letting just for a second, the light trailing patterns of Regina's nails lull her.

"Thank you."

"For what, sweetness?"

"Doing this for me." She kisses Mal's collar bone before leaning back and tipping her head up to find Mal's eyes, which are glowingly smiling back at her.

"I'd do pretty much anything for you, Gina." Tucking a long blonde curl behind her ear, Regina returns the smile, kissing Mal softly for a moment, just enjoying the post bliss of all this, of being in love, being loved.

"You know…" Mal mumbles against Regina's mouth, "there are a lot more songs I had planned for you." With a giggle and raised an eyebrow, Regina bumps her nose against Mal's, giving her best puppy eyes and pout to the seductive dragon above her.

"So my love, would you like to continue this concert upstairs?"

How she landed Mal Draeke will forever be beyond her, and she will be forever grateful that this perfectly painted picture of a soul has decided she will love her.

"Lead the way, Your Majesty."

As she treads lightly up the stairs, Mal nipping at her heels, Regina has never been more grateful to not go to a concert. Not when she has Mal.

 ****RUNS TO HIDE CAUSE I KNOW I SAID THERE WOULD BE A VIBRATOR AT SOME POINT…** Maybe a part 2…..?**


End file.
